This description relates to reconfiguring heart features.
For example, the annulus of a heart valve, a fibrous ring attached to the wall of the heart, maintains the shape of the valve opening and supports the valve leaflets. In a healthy heart, the annulus is typically round and has a diameter that enables the leaflets to close the valve tightly without flapping during contraction of the heart. Because the annulus of the tricuspid valve, for example, is supported more stably by the heart tissue on one side of the annulus than on the other side, the size and shape of the annulus may become distorted over time. The distortion may prevent the valve from closing properly, allowing blood to regurgitate backwards through the valve. The distortion can be corrected, for example, during open heart surgery, by attaching a ring or other support around the annulus to restore its shape and size.